Lost Station
The Lost Station is a hidden level in Unit 1 of Quake 2. It takes place in the lower levels of the base, beneath the Comm Center. The level features a central gondola that allows swift travel throughout the station, several winding corridors, and a cave that contains a super shotgun. The station is protected mostly by guards and enforcers, with a few flyers and parasites. The objective of the level is to retrieve the super shotgun; essential if you are to make your assault on the communication center, this weapon will also make the earlier levels easier to beat. However, the super shotgun cannot be reached until its access bridge is lowered. In order to lower the access bridge, the red key must be obtained. The super shotgun will then become accessible. Walkthrough Secondary objective: Locate a powerful weapon. You are getting closer to the Communication Center; however, it is more heavily guarded than the areas you have faced until this point and it will be extremely difficult to reach and activate the Comm Center with a shotgun and a machine gun. A more powerful weapon lies in this facility, and retrieving it will make your mission somewhat easier. You start at the bottom of the elevator shaft that connects this area to the Communication Center. Exit the elevator and continue down the corridor. Collect the shotgun shells from the far side of the corridor if you need them, but be aware that there are a couple of guards in the next corridor. Once you are done in this area, follow the corridor that the light guards had been defending. Take a right turn and pass through the blast doors. Now, you will be at a tram station guarded by a couple of enforcers. Kill the enforcers with your machine gun and collect the bullets from around the room to replace the ammunition you spent. You may need to wait for a while until the gondola arrives; when it does, step onto it and enjoy the ride. When the gondola passes the lower station, get off and clear the area. To your right there is another pair of blast doors; pass through them and take the staircase up, killing the guards along the way. When you reach the top of the staircase, turn around before proceeding and shoot the target. The stairs will rise, permitting quick access to the balcony. Kill any remaining guards on the balcony and collect the red key that they had been protecting. Now, you will be able to lower the access bridge leading to the super shotgun. Proceed through the doors to the left of the stairs and kill the enforcer there. Another enforcer may jump down from a balcony to the right; take him out as well and take the doors straight ahead. There will be an enforcer or two waiting here, along with a pair of shotgun guards. If you are running low on health, feel free to retreat and lure them after you, gradually picking them off. Once you are done, continue along the corridor. You have now reached the cave that contains the super shotgun. Shoot the enforcer that greets you as you open the doors, and then the light guards that attack from down a slope to your right. Head down the slope; keep in mind that the guards and enforcers on top of the tower will have noticed you and opened fire. There are also several flyers in the cave that you can easily destroy with your shotgun or machine gun. Clear the slope of enemies, collecting the stimpacks and first aid kits along the way, then head for the tower. At the bottom of the slope is a lift that takes you to the top. Kill any remaining enemies here, and then access the computer terminal. The access bridge is lowered; it can now be crossed. Clear the newly available room of enemies, and then collect the super shotgun and shotgun shells. Secondary objective: Resume previous mission. Now that you have the super shotgun, you can return to the Communication Center. Cross the access bridge back into the cave. Several more flyers have arrived; use the super shotgun to destroy them. Once the cave is clear, return to the corridors. Be advised that more guards and enforcers will be waiting for you, but, with the super shotgun, you can kill them with little effort. Return to the station and wait until the gondola arrives, then step on and ride it back to the upper station near the entrance of the level. Kill the newly arrived enforcers, and then pass through the doors and gun down the guards and flyers that are waiting for you. Now, simply head for the lift at the entrance of the level and return to the Comm Center. Differences from Easy to Normal Coming soon... Differences from Normal to Hard / Hard+ Coming soon... __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake II levels